Just One Of Those Days
by ForeverChild
Summary: Dean and Sam and School and their problems that come with it. It really is just one of those days. WeeChesters.
1. Chapter 1

_Dean is 17, Sam is 13._

* * *

_**Dean**_

So annoying.

I ground my pencil into my notebook, tapping a steady rhythm of Zeppelin on my temples as I rested my head on my palm.

Teachers were annoying. School was annoying. It should be one of those optional extra-curricular activities these kinds of people like to suck up so much.

I shouldn't even be here. I thought as I looked out the window. I should be out there, chasing the werewolf like my dad was at this very moment.

My eyebrows creased. I was more irritated than usual. Even Sammy could tell since I didn't even blink when a hot cheerleader came up to me earlier to ask about my car when we pulled up in front of the school. A hot girl and my baby. I let out a sigh. Sorry baby, but you know how much I wanted to hunt a werewolf.

I'm here instead. School. It's worse than a jail.

"Dean." Someone whispered next to me. "The teacher just asked you a question."

I turned to face my teacher. Some old broad who wanted to believe she was in her twenties. Pitiful.

"What?" I growled.

I couldn't wait till I turned 18. Then I could stop going to school altogether and hunt full time. 1 year was getting even more painful than a vampire bite.

The teacher was squinting down at me. Her glasses almost sliding down her nose. "I asked you a question. Didn't you hear me?"

I shook my head nonchalantly. There were perks to moving around a lot. I could be a real dick if I wasn't in the mood and not have to worry about entertaining nobody.

"Sorry lady, I don't speak geek and don't care to. Ask someone else who actually gives a crap, please." What? I'm still being polite.

A few girls around me giggled. Those were probably the easy targets. Cheerleader wannabe types. I found them too desperate. Cute, but they just throw themselves all over you. Way too clingy for me. Sometimes.

The teacher, whatever her name was, was still glaring at me. Her mouth opened and closed like she was deciding what to say.

I could feel a lecture coming on. Something I really didn't want at the moment. I had enough of it from my dad and Sam about school.

So I stood up and kicked my chair into place. "No worries, I'll see myself out." I scooped up my stuff and stalked out of the classroom.

I couldn't stand being in that room any longer than I had to.

I could never do the normal life thing. How could I? We weren't normal. Which made me wonder how Sam could manage to do it so well. I sighed and walked to my car. I'll just wait there till Sam was done.

"Dean!"

"Sammy? You okay?" I was surprised to find my little brother already at the car and scanned his face for bruises or blood. "What are you doing out of class?"

"I could as you the same question." He shot back an eyebrow raised.

"I hate school." I rubbed my hand over my hair. It was getting a little long. "But you don't. So why are you out here?"

Sam stared at his feet and rubbed a toe against the ground. "It was career day… Career week actually."

"So you've been here this whole time?"

A small nod and I wished I had walked out of class earlier.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I unlocked the car and threw my bag in the back. "You know I would have cut class. Hell, I wouldn't have come."

"Yeah. That's why, Dean." Sam pushed himself up on the trunk of the car. "I wanted to go to school to…to hear about what the other kids parents were like. But… then they started asking me about Dad… so..."

I gazed at him. He looked so disappointed. I bet he was the only kid in his class who couldn't invite his dad to class to share. I remember when I had to go for career day.

I never did.

I slapped Sam on his shoulder. "Get off, you're gonna scratch the paintjob."

I slid in and slammed the door, loving the sound of my baby purring as I started the engine. Sam followed me, looking confused.

"We going back to the motel?"

"Pfft. No." I scoffed, finally feeling happier than I have all day. "We're gonna go for your career day."

"We're going back to school? But I don't have a parent for sharing." Sam looked at me, incredulous.

"Nah." I grinned as we hit the open road. "Who needs a parent to share, when you can already do what he does."

Sam still was wearing his surprised face, but I saw relief flood his eyes. "You mean…"

"Yup!" I whooped as I blasted Zeppelin as loud as I could. "We're gonna go hunt that werewolf!"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. _

_Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyo~_

_I thought it would be nice to do Sam's POV as well since both of them are really different._

_This is almost exactly the same, just from Sam's POV._

_But don't let that stop you from reading if you aren't a Sam Fan, ahaha. :)_

* * *

**_Sam_**

So amazing…

I looked up from my notebook that I had been writing furiously in.

Lawyers, chefs, bankers, Air Force pilots, people who tested out video games.

I had no idea there were jobs like that in the world.

I never played a video game before, but hearing about someone who did that all day was just so intriguing. It was like when I first found out that there was a thing living under my bed. Except that _thing_ had almost bit my head off. So I suppose it wasn't as intriguing.

I smiled at the scrawling in my book. I had been taking notes on all the kinds of jobs my classmate's parents had. Truthfully, I felt a little envious. Well, okay, a _lot_ envious.

_4. Law enforcement agents._

I wanted to laugh at that. Almost one third of them were fake, seeing as the hunters had their work made a lot easier pretending to be them most of the time.

But it made me think.

Was there a way I could save people and not have to worry about getting my arms, or legs, or any of my body parts splattered or just plain eaten? Of course there were plenty of other things to worry about, but I usually don't want to think about that.

One of the other kid's parent's had introduced herself as a lawyer. She had gone to law school after college and had been able to make her way up and be quite influential.

For some reason, I just found myself completely fixed. She sounded so cool. Fighting crime but staying safe, most of the time. And she seemed to earn a lot of money.

I imagined us having that much money. We would never have to stay in those crappy motels again, and I would never have to watch Dean eat those horribly unhealthy Gas'n Sip pies that were so bad for him. He could have proper ones freshly made for him that would have-

"Sam." Someone whispered next to me. "The teacher wants to see you."

I cringed. I knew what this was about, but I went anyway. Maybe I could get her to skip me or something.

"Hi Sam." My teacher smiled at me. "Are you having a good time?"

She had always seemed nice to me. I liked her.

I smiled back and nodded eagerly. Please please don't ask about Dad. Please just ask me about me, or Dean, I'm fine with Dean even, mostly.

"That's great! But I was wondering about the number your brother had given us for your father's contacts."

Oh great, what had Dean done _now_?

My teacher continued, her eyebrows wrinkled in a frown. "We had wanted to call him to ask if he wanted to share, since you said he hadn't been free for you to ask him the other day."

He hadn't been free cuz' he wasn't in town. The hunter, John Winchester was. But not my dad. My dad hadn't been with us for a long time now.

"And well, the restaurant Biggerson's delivery service was the one who picked up the call."

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Aw Dean.

"Could I have your father's real number?" She leaned over her desk to look at me closely. "Without your…um…older brother's interference? He might not exactly be the best influence on you."

I knew what she was going to say. It was what every teacher thought about Dean. A rebellious delinquent who would get nowhere in life.

I decided I didn't like her anymore. Dean was the best brother I could ever ask for.

"Sure." I said and plastered that fake smile I'd seen Dean have so many times when he talked with authority figures, Dad excluded. "I'll just go get it from my bag."

"Please do." My teacher nodded and went back to the papers she was grading.

Everyone was still fixed on the parent sharing. Taxidermy, I think. Gross and fascinating at the same time. I kind of felt a little bad about leaving. Only kind of.

No one seemed to notice me get my backpack and sneak out the back door. I hurried out through the halls, making sure I crept past the front office extra quietly. It was good to be small sometimes.

Once I was in the clear I practically ran for Dean's car parked a couple ways away.

The wind felt good on my face and I broke into a run. I felt so free and powerful. Something I hardly ever felt.

I should go running more often.

I saw Dean's car and flung myself at it, making sure I was careful of course.

I sank to the floor and curled my knees up to my chest.

I hated it when they made me talk about Dad. It just made me so mad. I couldn't talk about what we did. To anyone. Except Dean.

I loved school. I just…didn't like the people.

I wanted to be normal. But no matter how much I tried, or wanted to try. I couldn't. I couldn't ever be normal. And what killed me the most was I didn't even know what normal was. What a _real_ normal was.

I don't know how long I was there for. It seemed like forever and at the same time, only a minute.

Then I heard his footsteps. I could recognize that sound anywhere. The loud heavy swaggering steps my brother took that showed off an attitude but hid his true feelings.

"Dean!" I popped my head up from behind his car.

He looked a little surprised and a lot worried to see me. "Sammy? You okay? What are you doing out of class?"

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. "I could ask you the same question."

His face fell into a scowl and he brought his hand up to his head. Something he would do every now and then when he was frustrated.

"I hate school." My brother replied. "But you don't. So why are you out here?"

I looked at the ground. I wished he wouldn't ask. I felt bad about these kinds of things. He always wanted to help, but there really wasn't anything he could do in these situations. "It was career day…Career week actually."

I could see his features change again. Dean didn't know it or didn't like to admit it, but he really showed a lot of expressions clearly on his face. "So you've been here this whole time?"

Great, now he would wish I told him sooner to he would have been able to ditch. I nodded a little reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. Why didn't you tell me earlier? You knew I would have cut class. Hell, I wouldn't have come."

_I knew. That's why, Dean._

I pushed myself subconsciously up on the trunk of the car and voiced my thoughts. "I wanted to go to school to…to hear about what the other kids parents were like. But… then they started asking me about Dad… so..."

I was disappointed. Disappointed in the teacher for pushing, disappointed in myself for not telling the truth, for not being able to. For wishing to be normal, when some kids wish they could be like me (weird people). Disappointed in Dad for not caring enough.

Dean slapped me on the shoulder, waking me back to reality. "Get off, you're gonna scratch the paintjob."

Dean and his car. He always liked to say he loved it more than me. Sometimes I could really believe that.

My brother sat in the driver's seat and started the engine, looking at me expectantly.

"We going back to the motel?" I asked and slid in shotgun.

An amused grin lit up Dean's face. "Pfft. No. We're gonna go for your career day."

What? How? No.

I didn't want more teachers on Dean's back.

"We're going back to school? But I don't have a parent for sharing."

Please please please Dean. Please don't say you are going to share on Dad's behalf.

"Nah. Who needs a parent to share," Dean was looking at me the way he did when he stole one of those porn magazines from the store. "when you can already do what he does."

I remembered Dean sulking about the werewolf Dad was here for. He really did love hunting. "You mean…"

Dean flipped on the music and pumped his fist in the air. "Yup! We're gonna go hunt that werewolf!

I shook my head and laughed. Dean was Dean, and I was me. We would never be normal. I could always look into one of those lawyer job things. The future could always change. We would never be normal. Not really, but for now, I could deal with that.

* * *

_ Disclaimer: I don't own SPN_

_Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated. A whole lot. _


End file.
